Your Worst Mistake
by Idatashii Koinonayami
Summary: Goku wakes up to find his family missing, where are they? OH NO! In Vegeta's Clutches?!?!


Goku woke up one morning to find Chichi gone, along with Gohon.  
  
"Where could they have gone?" he thought to himself.  
  
He walked into the living room, turned on the television, and saw a sight that was most unpleasing to him.  
  
Gohon and Chichi were in Vegeta's grasp!  
  
Goku quickly took off, not even bothering to use the door. His jaws were clinched with determination to get his family home safely, especially since Chichi was, well, expecting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Not any good without dear ole' daddy around, are ya?" Vegeta smirked at Gohon.  
  
"I'll show you!" Gohon said, trying to kick Vegeta, but with no success.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to my son like that!" shouted Chichi, using her purse as a weapon.  
  
She swung until she finally hit Vegeta, but his only reaction was laughter.  
  
"No good..." they sighed.  
  
"PUT THEM DOWN!" shouted Goku.  
  
"Heh....who's gonna make me?"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"YOU? Hahahahaha. Since you've got you're little wifey here, your whipped!"  
  
"Vegeta, I am as much as a man as you, if not, I'm more."  
  
"I think you just shoved your whole foot in your mouth."  
  
Goku got in his fighting stance, as did Vegeta.  
  
"No, you're the one that put yourself in this situation, where you WON'T come out alive!"  
  
Goku decided to let Vegita make the first move, which he did rather quickly.  
  
Vegita aimed at Goku's stomach, no longer hanging onto his captives, and met his target with great force.  
  
"Hah!" he said as Goku was knocked back quite a distance.  
  
"Is that the best you could do?" Goku asked flying over to his inmodest foe.  
  
"You son of a-"  
  
"Now Now Vegi, there's a child around." Goku said waving his finger in an act of dissproval. He then charged at 'Vegi', full force, and an energy wave built up for strength around his body. But yet, he wasn't super seiyan. (SP?)  
  
~~~~~~~~On Earth~~~~~~~~  
  
*BAM!* Vegita hit the ground and it sounded as though a massive explosion went off, filling the surrounding air with dust and filth. Gohon and Chichi who were watching Goku protectively, refusing to leave  
  
coughed histerrically.  
  
"What happened?" Gohon asked, looking at the dust cloud worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it was just Vegita." Chichi said in a comforting, motherly tone as she grasped her son's hand. "Now come on, let's leave Daddy alone with Vegita.  
  
~~~~~~~In the sky~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku saw his family returning to their safe home, but was suddenly struck down by multiple kicks, punches, and explosions brought on by Vegita.  
  
"MY name is NOT VEGI, It's Ultimate Seiyan Lord Vegita, and you are the one who is to die here, just thought I'd tell you that."  
  
Goku wiped the dirt and blood mixture from his bruised chin and smirked at Vegita.  
  
"I think you've got it all wrong, 'Vegi, but there's ONLY ONE thinkg you should know!'" He said, almost fully recovering his strength.  
  
Goku rounded his hands and concentrated on the engergy surrounding them, and gathered it in his hands. WIthin a few moments, it was one  
  
of the most powerful Kamaya-maya waves he had EVER been responsible for.  
  
Vegita knew this, so he stood back as Goku got ready to let go all of his anger and all of the other  
  
life's energy he had gathered.   
  
"You will pay for taking my family. It truly was your worst mistake, and that, you are going to wish your pathetic little life never exited.."   
  
"Ha! I knew if I did something to your family it would draw you out." said Vegita, trying not to show his fear of the energy blast Goku was holding. "YOu're the one who's going to die!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" Goku said, releasing the energy wave.   
  
Vegita quickly dodged it, but wait-IT was coming back!  
  
"What the-?"  
  
Goku smirked. "I don't think you'll be leaving-alive. Guess I'll have to put you somewhere where you'll be good for something-fertilizer!"  
  
He watched as the energy wave engulfed Vegita. Suddenly a loud scream was heard coming from it, followed by a large cloud of smoke.  
  
"Heheh."  
  
When the cloud evacuated, Goku looked, but saw nothing. He couldn't even sense the baka anymore. Could the energy wave have completly destroyed him?  
  
He looked around one final time before he turned to leave, but he sensed something coming from the south of him.  
  
"GOKU!!!!!!" the voice screamed. It was Vegita, but how did he do that?!  
  
Goku readied himself once more as he waited patiently for his rival.  
  
"Bring it on, Vegita." 'How did he do that? He must have teleported once the energy wave got too bad.....wimp.' 


End file.
